tekken_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lee Chaolan
Lee was born in China and adopted by Heihachi Mishima as a foster child and taught in martial arts to have a rival for his son Kazuya, whom he thought to be too weak to lead his company. Before the events of the original Tekken, Heihachi sent Lee to the U.S. to handle the Zaibatsu's operations there, where he studied martial arts alongside Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law. After Kazuya took the Zaibatsu from Heihachi in the end of Tekken, Lee decided to work with Kazuya as his secretary, where he was also being involved in other projects such as becoming the boss of Kazuya's personal bodyguards and supervising Dr. Bosconovitch's experiments. He joined the second tournament to secretly snatch the Zaibatsu from Kazuya when the time comes. However, Heihachi returned from his supposed demise and defeated both Kazuya and Lee; he threw the former to the mouth of an active volcano and banished the latter from any aspect of his life at the threat of death. While he tried to assassinate Heihachi for a short while, he decided to quit from the world of fighting and went to the Bahamas to set foundations for his longtime ambition: a robotics corporation. Lee was apparently one of the fighters that was attacked by Ogre before the events of Tekken 3, as he had several of his moves, though Lee is shown to be alive and well in subsequent games. Before the events of Tekken 4, Lee is now a playboy, successful businessman and CEO of his robotics corporation. While he was overseeing the trade stocks online, he saw a huge selloff of G Corporation's stocks; as he eventually learn that the company was attacked by the Mishima Zaibatsu's Tekken Force. Rekindling his fierce resentment of the Mishima clan as well as to test his new robot "Combot", he decided to join the fourth tournament. He changed his appearance and switched his name to "Violet" so the Zaibatsu would not discover his identity too early.1However, in the tournament, Lee was shocked when he saw his adopted brother, Kazuya joining the tournament as he believed that he had died a long time ago. He lost his focus and was quickly defeated by Kazuya.2 Sometime after the events of Tekken 4, news reached Lee about Heihachi's apparent death and that someone else had controlled the Zaibatsu. Believing it to be Kazuya, Lee entered the fifth tournament to take the Zaibatsu from him.2 However, he soon learned that the person is in fact Heihachi's father Jinpachi Mishima. Losing interest, he dropped out from the tournament to resume his usual business. After Jin Kazama became the new head of Mishima Zaibatsu, he brought the world to chaos, while G Corporation suddenly became its major opposition. Surprised by its sudden military action, Lee learned through private investigation that Kazuya had taken the company at the end of the fifth tournament. Learning that Kazuya will take part in the sixth tournament, Lee used a shareholder's preferential treatment ticket (as he is a major shareholder himself) and entered the tournament to get close to Kazuya. In Scenario Mode, he and Julia are friends, then allied with his adoptive half-brother, Lars Alexandersson, and an android Alisa Bosconovitch, due to sharing their motives to stop Kazuya's diabolical evil schemes, and also stopping their nephew, Jin, although both Lee and Lars wasn't aware at first that Alisa was created to served Jin, acting as a mole to Lars. At the end of Scenario Mode after Jin reveals the truth about the war he set and sacrifice his life using the Devil's power to kill Azazel and to get rid of the Devil inside the young Kazama, Lee was offered by Lars to look over Alisa, and revived and reimproved her programming from something that Mishima Zaibatsu had made her for, in which later, the revival of Alisa's programming was a success. Category:Character